The present invention relates to an impact absorber adapted to protect articles against destructive mechanical impact. The invention has special applicability to containers for flammable materials, scientific instruments, or other fragile mechanisms or articles which may be damaged or become hazardous when ruptured.
Although the invention is useful in a wide variety of industrial, commercial, and household situations, it may be specifically illustrated by reference to the protection of articles in the automotive field. As is well known, automobile collisions continue to cause a staggering loss of life and property, and there is a continuing major effort by automobile companies, insurance companies, consumer groups and governmental agencies to find ways of overcoming this national problem. Part of the problem is caused by the fact that present day vehicles carry on-board tanks for fuel or canisters for other flammable materials, and the rupture of these in a collision is the cause for the fire and explosion which accounts for a great many of the injuries, death and loss of property in the automotive field.
For example, in addition to the gasoline tank, automobiles have, since 1971, carried an evaporative canister, designed to capture hydrocarbon emissions during engine operation. Both these containers are prone to rupture and explode as a result of a collision. Now, as an added risk, the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency, under provisions of the 1990 Clean Air Act Amendments, has been directed to issue a rule mandating that all new US-manufactured cars be equipped with a new device called an on-board refueling vapor recovery system. (Kirkbride, R. et al, "Fuel Vapor Canister Fire Simulation Tests", Final Report from the Vehicle Research and Test Center to the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration, VRTC-71-0211, July 1991.) The new device is a larger version of the evaporative canister already in place. The new device will consist of a larger plastic canister containing enough activated charcoal pellets to capture the hydrocarbon vapor purged from an auto tank during refueling. Fugitive hydrocarbon vapors from this source have been linked to the degradation of local air quality, giving rise to episodes of high ozone and smog, which endanger personal health. Since the rupture of such canisters upon collision can lead to the spillage of hydrocarbon saturated charcoal pellets, and subsequent ignition and explosion, it is the consensus that the fire risk in automobile collisions will be substantially increased if these canisters are made mandatory.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an impact absorber for the protection of canisters of this type and other similar containers.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective shield which not only resists the effects of mechanical impact but also acts to contain the spillage of hydrocarbon saturated solids in the canister and to prevent ignition of the same in the event spillage should occur.
It is a further object to provide an impact absorber which is extremely light, durable, simple and inexpensive to manufacture, easy to assemble, and relatively maintenance-free
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the specification proceeds.